Flight From Chateau Cisarovna
by bloodredsky8
Summary: Short about Brothers of Light, Tomax and Xamot during their darkest hours. They escaped slavery at the hands of Mindbender and stowed away on a private jet. I was bored at work and amused myself coming up with this morbid tale of Corsican Brother weirdness.


Dark robed figures, hoods pulled tightly over identical heads, walked among the departing dignitaries outside the Chateau Cisarovna. Though they stood out strongly against the snow and bright sky, they went unnoticed, for they chose to be. The Brothers of Light Tomax and Xamot walked through the crowd, mingling with individual minds, willing themselves invisible using their psychic gift. A mood of outrage and disgust was all pervasive; the people in attendance were the types where a minute could be worth a million dollars, and they had traveled far and wasted much of their precious time for what seemed to be no reason. The fraud attempted upon them had been incomprehensible; they had no inkling of being under the mind control that had almost made them permanent slaves and of the military drama that had unfolded a distance away.

Desperate to escape their own slavery, the brothers were similarly clueless, having to guess at the many schemes the doctor had wanted to use them for. They had only known pain and more pain, as Mindbender had shocked them through their helmets consistently throughout the day, to stimulate brain activity, forcing them to focus their wills. By the time it had occurred to them to tell the doctor they'd use their powers for him willingly, if only he would just stop hurting them, they had already been drugged and tormented into an almost permanent trance. Over and over in their waking dreams, they imagined telling him, only to be shocked again and know it had never been. A rare occasion came up once or twice where one or the other twin would find himself semi-alert and free of a gag. He'd stare at Mindbender with watery, unfocused eyes, thinking _..now's my chance.._ only to find speech impossible, barely able to manage a soft moan. The doctor, expecting funny business, would zap them yet again. -But that was neither here nor there; they were free now and would stay that way.

The Brothers of Light had already decided they needed to travel to the United States so they could seek help from fellow psychics who ran a hospital there. They searched for destinations in the minds of the crowd and finally found a man taking his private jet to Texas. "Close enough, brother," Tomax said. Xamot replied, "We'll have them drop us off on the way." They captivated everyone on board with their hypnotic charisma. "We will rest in the back.." Tomax said, while Xamot finished with, "..and you will not notice we are here."

The last time they had found themselves on a private plane, it had been the doctor's. They had spent most of the trip unconscious, the victims of animal tranquilizers shot into them by surprise. Now they didn't have the luxury of sleep; they had to stay conscious in order to focus their powers. Their current ride was a bit more spacious than Mindbender's and built for comfort. The furniture and most of the decor was of a clean, bright ivory color. The brothers sat down together on a soft, microfiber loveseat where they tried to relax themselves, embracing for comfort, though they could hardly bear the smell of each others filthy robes and unwashed bodies. Exhaustion hit, sinking them like stones. Tomax slowly fell over sideways, pulling Xamot to his chest. Before they could even try not to, they soon fell into a fitful, nightmare plagued sleep.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON OUR JET?! WHAT ARE YOU..HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" a voice boomed. The brothers awakened, shocked to see the barrels of two revolvers pointed at them, held by a man and a woman, -husband and wife- who were the owners of the plane they stowed away in. They could see the shocked faces of the crew in the background. Everyone on board had felt trapped within the same bizarre nightmare when two dark, filthy wraiths had suddenly manifested themselves out of nowhere. The most horrifying thing about it was that everyone knew they had been there the whole time, unseen somehow. Tomax flailed, trying to push past Xamot's weight so he could put on his most ferocious glare as they worked their magic again. Xamot sat up, but to Tomax's dismay, he succumbed to great, choking sobs that sent both of their bodies into spasms. Humiliated, Tomax buried his face into Xamot's shoulder, trying to think, to steady himself as their bodies went into uncontrollable tremors. He was so overcome by his brother's emotion that he felt sick to his stomach and filled with deep despair. Something had to be wrong with them; he felt so _ill_. At that moment, he wished Mindbender would have killed them in his lab. It could have been a gentle death. If only he could have accidentally given them too much sedative; it would have been like going to sleep.

"They look like transients suffering from withdrawal," a man's voice said in an American accent with a slight southern twang, "Maybe they haven't been able to panhandle enough for a drink in a while?"

Yes, if only Mindbender had been as terrible of a doctor as he was a human being, they could have been saved the indignity of having this foreign dignitary, -this nobody-, not realize the power and importance of the living angels who had miraculously appeared before him, both pure and bright. Unmindful of the guns still trained upon them, Tomax and Xamot stood, green eyes bright in a background of red, and said in otherworldly unison, "WE ARE THE BROTHERS OF LIGHT.." Then everyone on board looked on in morbid astonishment as the brothers suddenly seemed to become possessed by the same malevolent spirit. Their bodies shook in perfect synchronicity, while bile shot from their throats in opposite directions, defiling the ivory decor around them. Tomax and Xamot collapsed back onto the loveseat, which was streaked with their filth. They gasped and heaved, profusely sweating and weak, and appeared to fall into a faint back into the same position as they were when found.

"We can't really do anything with them while we are over the ocean." the man said.

We'll get you help," the woman told the brothers, suspicion tempered by pity. She put her gun away and brought them a blanket.

"We have friends in America," Xamot said in a wretched small voice, "Could you drop us off with them on the way?" He gave the name of the hospital that was their desired destination.

"We'll see," the woman replied. She caught a whiff of them and added with a gesture, "If you need to use the potty, it's behind that door, and please...PLEASE ask one of the attendants to help you if you need it."

Everyone on board sat, tense and awkward, and tried to ignore the twins' eerie presence. Tomax thought it would be the perfect time to force their obedience, but he could feel Xamot starting to nod off again. Well, they had time. It was a long way to the United States, and they could use the rest after being sleep deprived for so long. Tomax couldn't figure out why they were still trembling and feeling nauseated though. Xamot had stopped crying, and they were both calm. He was sure it couldn't have anything to do with him. He was never the problem.


End file.
